


Making a Splash

by warhead_ache



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Harringrove, Post-Season/Series 02, before events of season 3, bucklway, nearly drowned, possible alternate season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache
Summary: By some force in the universe Steve Harrington convinced Robin Lesley Buckley to go to the Hawkins Public Pool. It might not have beenthatbad, only one of the hottest lifeguards was on duty, and it wasn’t Billy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Making a Splash

**Author's Note:**

> I started making this as a little comic "A day at the pool" because I love Bucklway so much and there isn't enough content of these two cuties on the internet, but I kept delaying the pages and kept getting stuck with the plot so here is basically the outline for the comic if I do ever decide to finish drawing it. Also, I haven't written in a hot second so I hope you enjoy this for what it is.

“You should really put on sunscreen,” Steve chastised Robin as he lathered himself up. She had her eyes closed but he knew she was glaring at him.

They sat in some loungers at the Hawkins Public Pool. It was a nice, sunny day. A bit on the hot side, but nothing a dip in the pool couldn’t fix. Steve thought it was a good idea to go, so they’re not cooped up in the Starcourt Mall all day, when they _were_ out of their respective houses. Surprisingly the pool wasn’t too crowded, despite the lack of clouds and subtle breeze. It was mostly moms and their kids, a few teens, and the handful of old farts who came to take advantage of the saunas. This meant there was only one lifeguard needed on duty at a time, and there was the possibility of a very specific one today at that.

“You’re the pasty one,” she snapped back. 

“Oh, come on. At least put some on so you can go in the water.” 

“Do I _have_ to?” Robin whined. 

“Yes,” Steve dragged out the ‘e’. 

Robin groaned, “Why can’t we just spend our day off indoors? It’s like a hundred degrees today.” She wiped her face that was already beading with sweat, despite sitting in the shade of their umbrella.

“Well, for your information, I found out through my _sources_ that a certain LifeGuard has a thing for a certain Band Geek.” he wiggled his eyebrows, not being subtle as he glanced over to where Heather Holloway sat on her perch. Steve managed to get the perfect view for them. She sat high above on the lifeguard chair, keeping an eye on the patrons of the pool, and looking damn good as she did it. 

“Is your ‘source’ Billy?” Robin asked bluntly. 

“Maybe,” a little smile curled on the corners of his mouth. 

Robin stalled for a moment, “Are you serious?” she asked as if he was going to say it was a joke. Only it wasn’t and he nodded to confirm as such. 

She glanced out of the corner of her eye, sucking in her lips, trying to be as subtle as possible. Heather had taken off her sunglasses and bit one of the arms as she laid back in her chair. Their eyes met for a moment and Heather smirked at her. 

If she were standing her legs would’ve given out on the spot. The evidence, however, did show on her cheeks that were beginning to turn a cute shade of pink. Heather did notice and Robin could see her shoulders lift with her giggles. 

She gulped, “Heather Holloway?” 

“Apparently.” Steve held out the sunscreen. 

Robin’s heart fluttered but she managed to get her body back in control and snatched the sunscreen from Steve, “Gimme that! We’re going in the pool now.” 

After lathering herself with sunscreen, Robin got up and made her way to the closest side of the pool. Steve followed swiftly with a _pitter patter_ of his feet on the wet ground. 

“Sooooo, what’s the plan?” Steve inquired. 

Robin grumbled before answering, “I don’t know.” 

Steve thought for a second, “How about you pretend to drown?” Robin shot him a questionable look, “And, Heather’s the only guard on duty so she’ll _have_ to do CPR on you.” 

Turning her head towards Steve, Robin yelled in a hushed tone, “You dingus. That’s so scummy! Do you seriously want me to trick her into kissing me? Real mature Steve.” 

Steve tried to get her attention as she scolded him for his idea that was _completely_ out of the question, but it was too late. She hadn’t looked where she was walking and stepped right into the deep end. In half a second, but what felt like an eternity, Robin slipped, sending her stomach into her throat. She tried to reach back for Steve but he was just out of reach. Turning around enough her back hit the cold water sending a shock throughout her body. She went rigid as she sunk to the bottom of the 10 foot deep water. 

Steve stood there panicked. He might be able to swim but when his best friend is probably drowning for real he might have forgotten all other functions that aren’t involuntary. So now he’s stood at the side of the pool, feeling like a fool, trying to process that the more time she’s under the worse chance she has. 

“FUCK, uh- um. Wha- What do I do? Why is no one helping?” he muttered to himself.

He looked up at the lifeguard who had not sprung into action. 

“Heather! Come on. Why haven’t you jumped in to save her?” 

“Well,” she hesitated, “I’m sure she can swim back up on her own.” She was clearly unsure about the words coming out of her mouth. 

“What are you talking about? It’s your job. Save her!” 

“But-” 

“But what?” 

“I just got my hair permed,” she clutched her ringlet curls that were pulled back in a ponytail. 

“Who fucking cares! _You can get another one,_ he muttered, “Just save her!” 

Heather looked down to the pool, seeing little bubbles coming up from where Robin fell in. She thought she would come up as soon as she hit the bottom and projected herself to the surface, but the longer she was down there, even if she could get herself out she would be running out of air right about now. 

She muttered, _fuck it_ , under her breath, tossing her shades to the side, and dove in magestically. 

She cut through the surface of the water with a swoosh, heading directly for Robin. Robin let out one last choking sound as she went limp, only a few bubbles were coming out of her mouth and nose by the time Heather swam next to her. In one foul swoop Heather reached her arms around Robin’s torso and kicked off the bottom of the pool. They breached the surface in no time. 

Steve kneeled at the edge waiting anxiously for them to surface, eyebrows shooting up with surprise as they came up. Heather tried hoisting Robin up, but out of the water it wasn’t as easy. She looked to Steve who just sat there in awe. 

“Quit staring like a jackass, Harrington, and help me.” 

“Oh, right.” He quickly reached down and grabbed Robin under her arms. Once she was in his arms he could see just how bad it was. “Oh God, she’s not moving. She’s not breathing!” he said distressed, eye getting watery. 

He laid her down on the floor and Heather took over now. The rest of the people at the pool had finally crowded around to see what happened. A few kids and their mothers stood there in awe and worry respectively. 

Heather pushed him back softly, “Steve, I need you to stand back.” 

Steve backed up, sitting on his shins and looking worried. His big bambi eyes welling with tears. 

Heather looked down at Robin, adjusting her so she was laying flat on her back with her legs outstretched and arms on either side. 

“Robin?” she pat her face, seeing if that could get her to move a little, but no luck. _Fuck._

She went about the steps to administering CPR. Tilting Robin’s head back, clamping her hands together and pushing on her chest with all her weight. She hoped to God she wouldn’t break her ribs. After twenty pumps there still wasn’t any change. So she took the next step. She wished this wasn’t how their first kiss would be, but when desperate times call for desperate measures, you have to take the plunge. 

Heather took a deep breath and leaned down. Just as their lips were about to connect a gurgling noise came from Robin’s throat. Then suddenly she was spurting up water like a geyser. 

In her coughing fit, Robin sprayed water all over Heather’s face, making her recoil. But despite feeling like she just got assaulted by a horde of germs, she breathed a sigh of relief. Robin, after that first cough, managed to get whatever was in her system out, eventually being able to stop and take a look around her. Her face went white seeing the crowd that formed, but what was even more concerning was Steve and his big eyes. 

He burst with tears as she became responsive again, “Robin! Are you okay?” He reached his hand out for her, clutching her into a hug. “Jesus, I thought you were a goner. Fuck, I’m sorry-” His voice was shakey, cutting himself off trying to hold back more tears. 

Robin just hugged him back, trying to reassure him that she’s fine. She noticed Heather stand up and walk away. Before she could say anything Steve started back up again. 

“No, I should’ve caught you. I could’ve done more but my _stupid_ legs weren’t moving fast enough-” 

“Steve,” she cut him off from berating himself, “You dingus, you did great. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was an accident. I’m fine.” She hugged him back even tighter. 

During their little hug session Heather came back, holding out her hand with a towel. 

“Here,” she said softly, “You should dry off.” 

Robin stood up quickly, using Steve’s shoulder as leverage, and faced the radiant lifeguard before her. “Thanks H-heather,” she stuttered, the color coming back to her face. 

“It’s no problem,” she looked up at her with those big brown eyes. “It’s my job after all.” 

Robin wasn’t sure if she meant that in a kind, flirty way or the ‘I had to do it, I guess’ way. Robin’s head kept circling back to the later, never truly being able to convince herself that this beautiful girl would ever consider flirting with her. Maybe earlier she was actually looking at Steve when she smiled in their direction. 

“Oh, right,” she thanked, a little disappointment showing in her tone. Yet, Heather kept trying to get her to look her in the eye. 

Steve sat on the ground, _Alright, back on tra-,_ he noticed Robin wasn’t looking longingly at Heather but at her hands as she dried them, her face long. 

_Seriously Robin? Damn it you oblivious lesbian._ He thought. He got a devious idea, smiling to himself. Robin and Heather were standing right in front of him, and who's to say Robin’s still a little shaken from nearly drowning. _No one would think it’d be weird if she lost her balance._

So he lifted his leg and _gently_ , kicked the back of Robin’s knee. She proceeded to lose her balance, just as planned, and Heather swooped in and grabbed her hands. They met eyes, dusty blue meeting golden brown. 

Regaining her balance Robin chuckled and glanced to Steve for a moment, seeing the smug look on his face. “Sorry, I-” 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Robin,” Robin couldn’t tear herself away from those eyes now, “If you want I can take you inside to the lockers so you can rest.” She grabbed the towel back and draped it over Robin’s shoulders, wrapping her own arms around her now. 

“Uh,” she could barely concentrate with Heather rubbing her hands along her arms and shoulders to help her dry off. It felt so nice, she got gooseflesh all over her body. “I-I think just sitting at our chairs will be fine.” 

“Okay,” she kept a firm hold on Robin’s left arm, escorting her to their chairs. 

Steve got up with a triumphant bounce, putting his weight on one leg with his hands on his hips. _Mission accomplished._

“Hey, Cupid,” a particularly gruff voice called from behind. Billy strode up beside Steve. “Nice jab,” He smacked a hand on Steve’s shoulder, startling him from the sudden contact.

He chuckled bashfully, “Yeah, well, Robin needed the extra push.” 

They watched as the two girls sat on the lounger talking. Robin was drunk on love and possibly chlorine, but nonetheless she was beaming, and it couldn’t make Steve happier to see his best friend finally get the girl. 

“So,” he turned to Billy in a hushed tone, “I’m thinking double date? This Thursday? I saw they’re gonna be showing this movie called Splash at the Hawk. Seems appropriate.” Steve flashed him a dopey grin. 

“Isn’t that a chick flick?” Billy cocked an eyebrow. 

“C’mon, it’s got Hanks in it. I’m sure you’ll like it too,” Steve nudged Billy’s arm. The girl’s would like it, that’s all that’ll matter in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Instagram and Twitter at Warhead_ache.
> 
> https://twitter.com/warhead_ache  
> https://www.instagram.com/warhead_ache/


End file.
